His Green Eyes!
by mrsnewmans12
Summary: Edward and Bella fall in love in high school, they plan a future together, and he abruptly disappears, everyone believes him to be dead. What happens when Bella thinks she is seeing his ghost?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Mom always told me to never walk alone at night. Maybe I should have listened to her. At this moment, my first time walking home alone, I am staring into the eyes of a man. No. Not really a man. He looks about my age. Well, that would make him a teenager, maybe 17. He looked like a god. Zeus was burned by his guy's image. Something keeps telling me to be scared, to turn around and try to run, but he mesmerizes me. I would rather look at him. Not to mention his smell. He smells so good. It's great. He walks a little closer. I've seen this guy somewhere. He beckons me to him. I walk up closer. His warm golden eyes suddenly turned to a cold black. All of my senses were literally telling me to run, but my feet were planted to the ground. No longer relishing in my curiosity, my eyes snapped closed. I could feel his breath on my neck. Then, as sudden as his breath hit my neck, it was gone. The reddish blonde hair, god like statue of a 17 year old, was gone, as if he had vanished.

"Bella?" I heard my mom call; I hadn't realized that I had started moving toward the other direction. My house was before me and my mother was standing on the porch in her night clothes. Eyes wide, she looked scared.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I could hear her talking; I just couldn't find my voice to answer her. I could feel the fear stricken expression across my face. I could feel my eyes drying from being to shocked and afraid to blink and remoisten them. So, I shook my head yes and walked slowly to my room.

**Chapter 1**

"_Come with me, Bella." Edward pleaded with me. He gave me his best crooked smile that he knew I loved and I gave in. We started for the other side of the street to reach our destination, The Tattoo Parlor. Edward had talked me into getting a small heart with his name in it and he was going to do the same, with my name in it._

"_Edward, Renee will kill me for this. Even Charlie will, when I go see him next month." I replied, but smiled. I would do it to prove to Edward I loved him. We stepped into the little dark room with a few lamps here and there to give it a scary feeling when we heard the drill of the needle coming out of a room to our right. We stepped up to the counter and were met by a tall brunette lady with a small name tag, Maryann. _

"_Can I help you?" She asked, looking pointedly at Edward. She was giving him a once over, appraising his good looks, I could tell. His shaggy reddish blonde hair laid everywhere on his head, except in the place it was supposed to be in. His squared jaw line and his emerald green eyes stood out against his pale while pastry skin. He could never get tan; he didn't hold it out very long. _

"_Yes, we both want to get a small heart, with each others name." Edward told her. She gave him an eyebrow like saying, "What the heck!?" and nodded. She got out two pink sheets of paper, our signatures needed on the legal document stating we won't sue if they messed up our skin! Edward read over the paper and then signed, I signed afterwards. She didn't ask for ID, so I supposed she didn't care or either thought we were 18 or older; probably the first._

_Edward went first, so I could watch, but he promised me that he wouldn't let me chicken out. He had finally talked me into it and I was excited, there was no way I would back out by myself now. She called a guy that had sleeves of tattoos and both ears gauged to the front of the shop, Ian._

"_They both want a tattoo." She said, sleepily. She didn't want to be here. _

"_Okay, what is it going to be guys?" Ian asked. He seemed friendly enough. If I had seen him on a street somewhere, I would probably have been scared out of my mind. I smiled and Edward answered, "We both want a heart. I want a black heart with red saying 'Bella' and she wants a heart with my name, Edward, in it. She can pick her own colors."_

"_I'll take the opposite, red heart black type." I replied._

"_Okay, follow me." Ian said. We walked into a brightly lit room with Ian and Edward stepped up onto the doctor office looking table. He was getting it on his chest so he pulled up his snug fitting back t-shirt to reveal a chiseled chest sure to make Maryann's eyes pop. I ogled him for a second, something I should be use to by now, how many times I've seen him, but it still always caught me off guard._

_Ian left the room and came back minutes later with a small sheet of fabricated paper that had the shape of a heart. "Is this big enough, or do you want the heart and letters bigger?" he asked Edward._

"_It's a pretty good sized heart, Bella, What do you think?" Edward asked me for my approval._

"_It's already bigger than a half dollar; I believe that is a good size." I replied. I was going to get mine on my hip, right below my jeans line._

_Edward smiled and lay back on the table. Ian hovered over him while he fitted the paper to Edward chest where he wanted it. After he got it lined up correctly, he paused to get the color injected into the needle gun and to rub some kind of crème on to his skin. Ian tested the gun to make sure the ink went through and walked back to the table where Edward waited._

"_Are you positive?" Ian asked Edward one last time._

"_About what, that I love her or that I want the tattoo?" Edward asked back._

"_The tattoo, I can tell you love each other just by the way you have been looking back and forth this whole time." Ian replied, smiling._

"_Absolutely." Edward replied._

"_Okay, here we go." Ian said. He placed the tip of the needle gun on top of the out line of the heart. Ian traced the heart in black, paused to switch colors, and traced Bella in a very pretty font in the middle of the heart, and then paused one more time to switch back to black to fill in the shape of the heart around my name. Edward didn't even grimace so I wasn't sure how this was going to affect me, the danger magnet._

_Ian put some more crème over it and Edward got up. Looking at me with his amazing eyes, he said, "You ready Bella?"_

_I was scared to death, but I nodded yes. I than went to set up on the table, Edward helping me a little because it was a bit too tall for me. Ian done the same exact thing to my right hip that he did to Edward's chest, only replacing my name with Edward's. It didn't hurt to bad, more like a bee sting or a small prick of a needle. It was nothing to cry over. In no time, Ian was putting more crème over it and telling Edward and me instructions on how to take care of it. All I heard was, "It will scab, but don't pick at it, just keep lotion rubbed on…" I guess I'll have to get Edward to help. Not that he would mind._

_We left the shop and went to get something to eat. In some way, I always knew that Edward and I would end up together. It was just like it was supposed to be. I felt so right with him in every way possible. We haven't had sex or anything, but that's because we both want to wait for the right time, preferably our wedding night. Yes, our wedding night. He's already told me he wants to marry me, but our parents would flip seeing that we're just barely out of high school, and me being legal only a week now. Edward was almost a year older than me. _

_As we entered the little burger joint Edward had found, he led me to a table. I sat down. He knew what I wanted. What I always got. A burger, no tomato or onion, add bacon, fries, and a large coke. I prefer Pepsi, but not every place has it. Anyhow, he went and got our food and came back 10 minutes later._

_"Hey look who I found Bella!" Edward said smiling. I looked up to see little Alice following him to our table. Of course, she really isn't little; she is my age, if not older. She had always been a little different, but I never knew what and Edward didn't really like to talk about her. She was short and pixie like with short black hair and huge brown eyes. No, her eyes were more of a golden color. Jasper, her boyfriend, walked up too. His eyes were the same deep gold color of Alice's. _

_"Hey Alice and Jasper!" I said, smiling. I would love to talk to Alice one day, but I was only allowed near her if Edward was with me. It was like she had a secret disease and he didn't want me to catch it. All I knew was that she wasn't dying, so I didn't know what the problem was. I didn't let it get to me much. They sat down at the table and I noticed yet again that they were not eating. That was something I all of the time, like when we double date, Alice and Jasper never ate. It's like they eat before we leave, embarrassed of eating in public._

_"Hey Bella." Alice replied in her darling voice. I could listen to her talk all day. Her voice reminded me of a little girl that was shy and didn't want to talk loud, but it was pretty like she could sing opera. "How are you today?" _

_"I'm great. Did Edward show you what we have done?" I asked her. _

_"No, He hasn't mentioned anything." She told me. Jasper's eyes narrowed.  
"Nothing bad!" I laughed. I could only imagine what Jasper was thinking. "We got tattoos!"_

_"I wish I could get a tattoo." Jasper said. _

_"So guys!" Edward interrupted. There he goes again, changing the subject after an awkward statement. I want to know why Jasper couldn't get a tattoo, but I let it go for now. I would ask Edward about it later._

_"So. Edward?" Alice said. She was always straight and to the point. She smiled a little at me for my benefit. I had a feeling that Alice and I would be great friends, if I could Edward to let us be.  
"Alice, want to go shopping with me this weekend?" I asked. I knew Edward wouldn't say no in front of his sister._

_"Sure Bella, I love to shop. Where at?" she replied, "I always go to this little boutique. We could check it out."_

_"Absolutely! I love the way you dress. Maybe you can give me some pointers." I told her. She appraised my outfit and lifted and eyebrow. I could tell she was judging my style._

_"Your outfit is quiet cute itself. Where did you get this shirt?" Alice asked me._

_"Actually Bella, We had plans this weekend." Edward said, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried. But worried about what? I had to find out.  
"No we didn't Edward, I just made plans with Alice to go shopping. I'm going shopping this weekend. Girls night out!" I said. I was kind of excited to be honest with myself._

_"But Bella." Edward started.  
"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday." Alice said cutting Edward off._

_"Sweet, See you then!" I replied. I was smiling, Edward was frowning, Alice looking happy, and Jasper seemed suspicious. Edward and I finished eating while Alice and Jasper sat there. We talked about school, clothes, family, and a lot of other things, and then we got up to leave._

**Okay, so this right now is leading up to the main plot.  
Tell me what you think?! It will get more interesting, promise!  
Also, I don't have a beta, so anyone who wants to and who can---message me!  
Thanks,  
TwilightManiac08**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Bella, Please just tell her that you're sick!" Edward exclaimed when we arrived back to my house._ _His eyes looked to be completely filled with worry. I could tell that he would blow if I didn't say something, and fast._

_"Edward, I don't want to cancel on her. I want to go shopping with your sister. What is so bad about having a girl's day out?" I asked, innocently. I knew that this wouldn't be an innocent trip. I had an agenda. I was almost convinced he even knew what I was up to._

_"If it were any other girl besides Alice, then nothing. I really don't like this Bella." He said, "It's dangerous." He added quietly._

_"Edward, Alice is your sister. Hopefully one day she'll be my sister-in-law. I have to get to know them one day. I haven't even met your parents. So, I figure, why not start with Alice? She's my age and I know for a fact she likes to shop." I explained, "Maybe I'll even get to meet Jasper's older sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett." __**Not to mention the fact that I have to find out this secret you're keeping from me Mr. Edward Anthony Masen.**_

_"Can I go with you then?" Edward continued begging._

_"Now what kind of girls day out would it be if you tagged along?" I asked. He was not going and I was. That was that. He would just have to deal, "Why don't you call up Jasper? You two can find something to get into can't you?" I suggested._

_For one complete second, fear passed through Edward's features. Then it was gone. So Alice's boyfriend was in on this huge secret. Why was Edward so scared? What did he know about Jasper Hale and his very own sister? I wonder if Rosalie and Emmett were in on it too._

_"I would rather not. What if we meet you and Alice for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, lips starting to tighten._

_"I suppose we could do that. I'll ask Alice tomorrow when she picks me up and I'll call you." I replied. Case closed. He would bring Jasper and even more secrets would be surrounding me. Maybe I'll find something out._

_"Okay. Tell her to call Jasper too." Edward said, satisfaction showing on his face. He seemed just a little bit too smug about that._

_"But! Lunch is all. Afterwards, it's just Alice and I again." I told him. His smile disappeared. That worked!_

_"Bella, why can't you just shop until you get done and then we'll eat and you can come home with me and Jasper can ride home with Alice?" he asked._

_"Maybe. I guess it depends on sales and my budget." I replied, frowning._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, worried now that he had upset me. _

_"My budget. I guess I'll have to ask Charlie if I can borrow some cash." I said. I sure didn't like to borrow anything from my dad, especially money._

_"I'll give you some. You know money isn't a problem for my family." Edward told me. I hate when he offers to buy me things. I am not his wife, yet._

_"No, Edward. You know how I feel about that." I replied. I looked at my hands, waiting for him to offer again like he always does; so I can decline yet again like I always do._

_"Come on Bella, I'm your boyfriend. I can buy you stuff if I want. It's not like you asked for it." Edward replied._

_"It's okay. I will have enough." I said. Edward didn't reply and it was silent. Well silent long enough to hear Charlie's cruiser door slam closed and his heavy footsteps up to the front door, "Charlie is home." I said, in an obvious manner._

_"Dad, I'm going shopping tomorrow with Edward's sister, Alice. Time to meet the family." I said, smiling. Edward had already left for the night and went home. I made Charlie some dinner and sat down to talk while he started eating the grilled fish._

_"Where at?" Charlie asked me. Of course, Chief of Police would be cautious of a big city._

_"Probably Seattle. Maybe Port Angeles." I told him. Honestly, I didn't know where Alice would take me. Where ever her little boutique was, I'm sure._

_"Okay. Are you going to be home in time for dinner?" He asked, always worried about getting food on time._

_"Probably, but just in case, there is some left over spaghetti in the refridge. Is that okay?" I asked him._

_"Sure is. So, what are you going shopping for?" Charlie asked._

_"Just to hang out with Alice. I hope I get to meet his parents, too. I might not show up for dinner." I told my dad._

_"Just to be safe. I'll be fishing." Charlie told me. As if it was different from any other day he was off._

_"I know. You always are." I replied, smiling._

_"Does that make you angry?" He asked._

_"Absolutely not. Have fun!" I got up from the table, kissed him on top of his balding head, and turned to go upstairs, "Good night dad." I yawned._

_"Night Bells."_

_**Meanwhile at the Masen residence…**_

_"Alice, if you hurt her…" Edward steamed._

_"Edward. Calm down. You know I've never hurt a human. Jasper is the one that needs watching. Even Rosalie has calmed down a lot, especially since she found Emmett." Alice replied._

_"Has the new doctor done any good?" Edward asked. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have all been seeing a doctor named Carlisle Cullen._

_"Yes. He knows first hand our nature. He's one of us. He made his wife one too, her name is Esme." Alice said. Her attitude in the past month and a half had improved greatly. All four have since that dreadful double date night that left Edward at home with his mother, Elizabeth and father, Edward Sr._

_"Alice, when are you going to come home? You can't live with Rosalie. Mom and dad are starting to get worried and suspicious." Edward told his not so much younger sister._

_"Tell them I'm searching for my real mom and dad. You know I can't go home Edward. Look at me! Edward, you barely recognized me after my… our date. I…I…I can't." Alice sobbed. Edward went up to Alice and hugged his sister. He wasn't scared of Alice. He was confident that she wouldn't attack him._

_"Are you ever going to come home?" Edward asked._

_"Probably not. Dr. Cullen is thinking that the four of us should fake a death. Then mom, dad, Jasper and Rosalie's parents, and Emmett's parents would quit asking and worrying about us. Oh, but I don't know Edward. I want to see mom and dad. I want to know they're okay. I'm still trying to adjust to this new life. It's amazing, but what should I do? Edward, you have to help me." Alice rambled on._

_"Death! Alice, you're already gone. And how is it amazing? You don't even come out of the house very much. You're not human. You haven't been home since you're date. You…" Edward couldn't finish. Tears were streaming from his eyes._

_"Oh Edward, please don't cry." Alice begged._

_"What do you expect? Alice we use to do everything together. Now I only see you when mom and dad aren't home and at school. Now you're going to hang out with Bella. I can't lose you both, please don't hurt her. I love her." Edward told his little sister._

_"Edward. I won't attack Bella. I can control myself. Edward, there is so much I want to tell you. So much I want to show you, but I can't. You haven't lost me and you never will. I can't die, Edward, I will be 17 years old for the rest of my existence. One day Edward, I will show you. One day, you'll be able to know. But tomorrow, my sister-in-law and I are going shopping and such. I won't eat, but I'll let her. Don't worry. Dr. Cullen has really helped me, all of us, cope with this sudden change in life. As for my death, Edward, please tell mom and dad that I love them. A lot. I'll be watching over you still and I'll still see you. But I can't let mom and dad see me like this." Alice hugged Edward's body the stood up, "I'll be going now. Mom and Dad are about to pull up."_

_Instead of walking out the front door, she went through the living room to a back window and climbed through. She stood on the other side and gave Edward a small wave and a smile. She didn't want to leave, Edward could tell. He let a tear fall and wiped it away. With a goodbye to Alice, she was gone as the knob on the front door turned and it opened. Edward Senior and Elizabeth walked through the door dressed up in formal wear. They had been to another party at his dad's job._

_"Edward! It's good to see you at home!" his mom exclaimed. She took off her coat and threw her arms around his neck._

_"Hey Mom, Dad." Edward replied stiffly. He just couldn't face his parents when he knew his sister was just here, planning her death._

_"Have you seen Alice, Edward?"Edward's father asked him. His dad knew something was wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it was._

_"Yes. She was just here. You know she's been staying with Rosalie while she is home from college for the month." Edward cover for her, yet again. Edward couldn't believe hose easy it was for him to lie about this. __**It'll kill mom and dad when she fakes her death. **__"I don't know when she'll be back for good."_

_"She has to come for her birthday, at least." Elizabeth spoke up._

_"I don't know mom. She does turn 18 next week. I'll ask her what her plans are." Edward replied._

_"Yes. Do that. Let us know." Edward Sr said, "As for us, we're going to bed. See you tomorrow, Son."_

_"Night Dad, Mom. Love ya'll, Alice said she does too." Edward told them. He stood there and watched them disappear up the stairs to their bedroom. He grabbed his coat and car keys and disappeared himself into the darkness outside their home. Getting to his car, he felt the presence of another being. He unlocked his door and realized that Alice occupied the back seat._

_"How did you get in?" he asked her, without turning around to look._

_"Oh Edward, I have my ways. I went to talk to Carlisle. Thanks for covering for me again. He wants us to plan it soon. Edward, I don't know what to do. As soon as I am pronounced 'dead' I won't be able to be seen in public. I'll change my last name, Along with Emmett. Our last name will be Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie will be Hales though. They're both out of school, it won't matter as much. We'll be moving Edward. We'll be going north for a little while. Until people have forgotten us, but I'll be back every night, for you." Alice said, Edward held up his hand, as if to say, 'hold on.'_

_"When exactly and how are you 'dying?'" Edward asked. He couldn't exactly look into her eyes. He talked forward as he turned the key in the ignition and his car roared to life. He backed out of the driveway onto the road._

_"This weekend. Probably after I drop Bella off and go home, or back to Rosalie's house. Emmett and Jasper are going to be over too. As for how, we're dying in a fire. Mom and dad will get the call. Edward, please help them through this." Alice begged._

_"I will help them, but please don't leave me." Edward gave her a questioning look through the rearview mirror._

_"I won't. I'll visit you. Only you though. Maybe, well, I don't wish this life on anyone, but you're my brother and I can't lose you, so maybe you'll be able to join us one day. If you want. I'll explain everything to you soon. I promise." Alice told him. Her eyes looked glazed over, tears wanting to spill, but Edward noticed that they never once fell._

_"Okay." That spooked Edward. There was so much about Alice's new life that he didn't understand. Join her? All he knew was that he would live for forever. What about Bella? Would she want to live forever, with him? How will his parents take losing both children? Would he be able to control his self around the love of his life, for whatever the reason that Jasper couldn't go around anyone for long periods of time, or would he have to lose her if she didn't join the new family? That's four teenagers that have-or are-going to disappear. How many others have faked their deaths for this new life?_

_"Edward, where are you going?" Alice asked breaking into his thoughts. She looked out the back window, the moonlight hitting her already pale skin and making her look ghostly._

_"Bella's." he replied. Alice was definitely beautiful in her new body. Her short spiky hair hadn't grown any in the past week or two when normally her hair grew so fast it would be almost time for a trim._

_"Isn't it kind of late?" Alice asked._

_"No. It's only 10. I can stay over 'til midnight. I just couldn't stay at home any longer. Mom and dad in the other room, worried sick about you and me sitting there scared to say the wrong thing…"Edward told her._

_"Oh. Did you call? Is she expecting you? I think she may be in bed already." Alice said, quietly._

_"Nope. I'll just show up. Charlie probably isn't in yet." Edward said, speaking of Bella's father-county sheriff._

_"Actually, He just left. I think he got a call from the station." Alice replied, smiling. Edward looked at her through the mirror._

_"How do you know? Have you been spying on Bella?" Edward asked, starting to get mad._

_"No. I'll explain one day. Just be careful." Alice replied, "Also, will you remind her about tomorrow. Oh, and Edward? Don't worry about me." She finished talking just as Edward pulled up into the driveway. Alice got out of his car behind him and darted into the woods._

_"Bye Alice." Edward whispered, wiping away a tear. He heard a tinkling laughter and a whisper that sounded like the wind and was convinced that Alice had heard him and replied. He walked up the short drive and knocked. A few seconds later, a half asleep Bella opened the door, in her pajamas._

_"Edward!" She squeaked, hiding her half clothed body behind the door. She smiled and opened the door farther for him to come in._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I heard the phone ringing, but I didn't feel the need to get up and get it. It was almost 10 at night for crying out loud, who would be calling in the middle of the night? I heard Charlie grumble to himself and get up and run to the phone. It occurred to me that the only phone in the house was down stairs; maybe Charlie should have one put into his room so this doesn't happen again. I heard him talking to whoever it was and then the phone slam back down on the receiver. He stomped back up the stairs to his bedroom. I figured he went back to bed, but he stuck his head in the door of my bedroom and said, "Bells, I got called into the station. I'll be back soon." He was off without as much as a peep from me. That's okay. I rolled over and tried my hardest to go to sleep. He wasn't gone for 10 minutes when I heard the doorbell ringing. Who in the heck would be here this late? I thought. I walked downstairs and opened the door._

"_Edward!" I said, my voice squeaking. I moved to hide my half clothed body behind the door. I smiled thought because I was glad to see him, so I opened the door farther for him to come in. He was a gentleman though, not looking my way because he knew I was in my pajamas, "I didn't know you were coming over tonight. I wouldn't have gone to bed."_

"_I didn't really know I was coming. I just talked to Alice. She's excited about tomorrow." He replied. I could tell he was still terrified, though I still didn't know why._

"_That's okay. Charlie isn't here, but I'm glad you're here." I realized I was still talking to his back, "Edward?"_

"_Yes Bella?" He asked. He knew what I was saying, "I can't turn around until you put on some pants." He stated it calmly. I wouldn't mind if he did turn around. I would gladly prance around in my tank top and bikinis for him. He had a strict rule about anything more physical than kissing, so I ran upstairs saying, "Hold on then."_

_I found my shorts that I had worn the night before and pulled them on. I ran back down the stairs and found Edward sitting on the couch, comfortable enough to fall asleep. I walked over to him and sat down beside him, "So, what do I have the pleasure of having you here so late for?" _

"_I just wanted to see you. Bella, I need to tell you something. Something that I hope you will understand and hear me out. I know we've only been together for a month or so now and you haven't met my parents yet. I want you to. Tomorrow. After you and Alice shop, I want you to come over. I want to introduce you to my parents. You see, I have been scared to show you them. They're hardly ever around, but if I intend to have you in my life, you need to meet them." He said this all quiet fast, but I understood._

"_Really Edward?" I asked. I had been wanting to meet his parents since we first started dating, "I love you Edward."_

"_As I love you. I'll cook us dinner and you can eat with us. Alice will not be accompanying us though." He told me._

"_Why not?" I asked, confused. She is his sister after all. If we become great friends tomorrow, then I want her in my life just as much as him. She already seemed a possible great friend._

"_Alice doesn't really live with us anymore. She was adopted Bella. She went to find her real parents and she lives with Jasper and Rosalie." He told me. He was still withholding information. I ignored it._

"_Let's not talk about it. We'll have the rest of our lives, won't we?" I asked. _

"_As long as you want me, I'm here. I'm yours forever." Edward told me. He smiled his crooked grin and my heart melted. I loved this man with all of my heart and I can't wait to be his wife. I dreamed about it._

"_What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked me._

_I blushed because I had never told him of my dreams, but I smiled and said, "About being your wife." His eyes glazed over and he smiled his eyes off in a faraway place._

"_And I would make that true tomorrow, if I could." Edward said._

"_I know." I leaned forward to kiss him and he complied. We shared a kiss that had more meaning to it than a simple kiss on the lips. Edward had urgency running through his veins and I didn't know why. He wanted more and I would give it to him, tonight if he asked. He cut off the kiss and leaned back, "Bella." That's all he said, but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat there for what felt like forever. I thought Charlie would come back any minute and ruin this special moment, but he never did. The phone rang a couple of times, but I didn't feel like moving from Edward's arms to answer it. Finally, on the 3__rd__ time that it rang, Edward moved me and I got up to answer._

"_Hello?" I asked._

_It was quiet for a minute and then a voice said, "Bella, I won't be home for a while. There's been an accident." It was Charlie._

"_An accident, what happened Dad?" I asked. An interest peeked in Edward's facial expression and he wondered over to where I stood holding the phone to my ear. He was quiet though so Charlie wouldn't know he was there. I glanced at the clock; it read 12:23am._

"_A fire. An apartment building caught fire and there were 4 people inside. No one survived." Charlie replied. His voice was glum._

"_Oh my gosh. Do you know who they were?" I asked. Edwards face was frightened._

"_It was a man and his wife and his wife's parents." Charlie replied, "I don't know they're names, but I'm sure it's no one you knew. They were older."_

_Edward's face softened, "Just let me know what's going on dad, I'm going back to bed. Please be careful. Love you." I said into the receiver._

"_Love you too Bells." Charlie said. There was a click and I hung up my end. I turned towards Edward and wrapped my cold arms around his body. He tightened his hold on me too and we walked towards the living room again. I didn't know what to do. I love Edward, he loves me. There are so many secrets surrounding us right now and I need to know them. I want to know why he's afraid of his sister; I need to know why he was just terrified of the accident that had happened. I decided to let it go for the night and turned my whole body towards Edward. I decided that this was the night. I would show him how much I loved him._

"_Bella, not tonight." Edward said, but I stood up against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his messy hair. I knew he wanted exactly what I wanted, and exactly what I was offering. He wouldn't bend his rules though. I touched my lips to his, sending my tongue to touch his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, letting me invade his mouth. I loved the taste of his mouth. It was different than anything I had ever experienced. I kissed him with as much passion and force that I could muster. He responded with his tongue and body. He picked me up and we ended up on the small sofa in my dad's living room._

"_Edward?" I asked. I was unsure of where this was going. As much as I loved him, I want him to be sure of what he's doing. He didn't answer with anything more than a kiss, a smile, and those beautiful emerald eyes. I let go and we had a night that was simply amazing._

_***_

_The next morning, I woke up and I was in my bed. I don't remember exactly how I got there, but I remembered the events from the night before. I heard Charlie snoring in his room, so I assumed Edward left and had put me in my bed before doing so. I smiled at the memory of his body next to mine and shivered at the feeling it gave me. I stood up and stretched, grabbed my toiletries and headed for a shower._

_Ten minutes later, I was out of the shower, hair washed and body clean. I began to dress when I heard the phone ring once more. I ran down stairs, hoping Charlie wouldn't wake, half wrapped in my towel. _

"_Hello?" I said into the receiver._

"_Hey Bella, its Alice. I was just calling to tell you that I'm on my way. I'm running a little later than I planned." She said into the phone. _

"_It's okay. I just got out of the shower, so I'll be ready when you get here." I replied._

"_Great. See you in a bit." Alice said. I heard a click and proceeded to hang up my own phone and headed back upstairs to finish dressing. I put on my skinny jeans and blue ballet flats with a blue baby doll tank top that wasn't tight fitting (link in profile). I made my way back to my bathroom and brushed my wet hair. Blow drying it until it was finished, I left it down. I applied a small amount of clear lip gloss and made my downstairs to wait for Alice. It wasn't 10 minutes and there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and found Alice smiling up at me from the bottom step. Apparently she was ready to go. I grabbed my small bag and locked the door after leaving Charlie a note on the fridge. Alice's outfit was cute. She had on light blue jeans with black boots and a black tank with a black jacket. (link in profile) _

"_Cute outfit." She said, appraising me. _

"_You too, I like the boots!" I replied. She smiled and we climbed into her car and we set off on a girls day out._

**_so i'm not entirely sure if i like this chapter. i just couldn't remember what i had written down on my note pad that i lost. so i made it up. this story is still going in the same direction, but it's going to be a little different than i had planned already. i hope you like it, this chapter was just a filler to get with the move on to the actual story line. this is just building up still. within the next few chapters, we'll have the story laid out and moving on. _**

**_please read and review, it helps to know if you liked it or not :)_**

**_check out my other story, Mary Alice Bradon. :)_**

**_Thanks to everyone!!_**

**_Also, i don't have a beta-if you would like to do it, tell me and we'll figure out how it works!! thanks!!_**

**_twilightmaniac08_**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Cute outfit." She said, appraising me. _

"_You too, I like the boots!" I replied. She smiled and we climbed into her car and we set off on a girl's day out._

Chapter 4

_Alice and I made it to the city within 20 minutes, which meant she was flying as it usually took an hour going the speed limit. She made a lot of turns before she ended up in a little shopping center that I had never saw before. I was happy though, to have other choices than those in Port Angeles. She found a parking spot that wasn't too far from the front door and parked. We got out, without saying much-even during the drive. It was a little awkward because I didn't really know Alice, but she felt like she was a long lost friend that I just forgot about. I kept trying to come up with some kind of starter to our conversation, but I never said them. The look on her face was excited-like she hadn't been shopping in a while.  
I would have been even more excited than I was had the weather been sunny and warm, instead it was cloudy and a little cool-it was probably going to rain soon. We made it into the building, walking at a normal pace and she headed straight for a little store called, Goody Too Shoes. It sounded like a cute clothing store, but when we walked in, I found out it was exactly what the title says-shoes. I don't mean shoes of just one kind. There were running shoes, skating shoes, high heels, stilettos, and more. I love shoes, but I hate shopping. Since I'm out with Alice and this is our first chance, I decided I would not complain and try on anything and everything. I saw her headed straight for the stilettos, sighing, I followed after her.  
She turned around with a wide grin and said, "Bella, pick out a pair-I'll buy them. My treat." I didn't want to be rude, so I smiled and found a cute pair of black shoes that would match anything. Alice wasn't having that though, she didn't this clicking sound with her tongue and pointed at a bright red pair of 2" high heels that were opened toed and wrapped around my ankle._

"_I don't have anything to match those." I replied, not really wanting her to buy me anything._

"_That's okay. You will by then end of the day." Alice replied. She loved shopping. I forgot. I couldn't remember the reason why I agreed to this day out. _

_Looking down the small distance of our height differences, my mouth was hanging open. By the end of the day-how long did she expect to have me shopping? Oh well, I had a plan and I was going to get some answers. I know something is different about her-I just don't know what. If Edward won't tell me, I'll find out. As I was going through my epiphany though, I noticed the color of Alice's eyes. They weren't golden like the last time I saw her, they were almost black, like a fading gold. I didn't pause, "Alice-did you get new contacts?" _

"_No?" she questioned me. I could tell though that she was trying to hide the fact that something was different, so I pressed for more._

"_Really? They're a different color than last time I saw you, like you got a tinted contact to cover your beautiful golden eyes." I was sucking up and she could definitely tell._

_She smiled a little smile and replied amply, "I don't know Bella; maybe it was just the lighting." That wouldn't do, but I could tell she was going to change the subject, so I let it drop for the time being._

"_You know, Edward really likes you Bella." She said. Deploy._

"_And I really like him. I think I'm in love." I replied. I could tell that I was getting the dreamy look on my face at the mention of Edward, my eyes sparkling and glazing over, I saw Alice grin at the victory of changing the subject off of her eye color, so I played it out. Before I started to drool though, she cut in._

"_Yeah, he acts different now. I think you changed him, which is so great." Alice said. She was smiling, so maybe Edward was true to his word-not that I had any doubt. I could tell by the way he kissed me and the way he just said my name. It was true love and nothing would stop us._

"_We were talking about marriage last night." I blurted out. I probably shouldn't have told his little sister this information being that I am just not starting to talk to her and hang out with her, but I felt the need to tell someone. I was so happy because of what he said to me._

"_You were? Really! That's great. I love weddings." She said. She had this look in her eyes and I could only guess she was thinking of Jasper. She smiled, picked up my bright red stilettos, tossed one shoe at a time to me, and told me, "Try them on." _

"_Okay, but I think I'm going to break my neck. Honestly-I can barely walk on flat ground." I laughed at myself, remembering past events where I've tripped over my own feet._

_After trying on the red shoes, Alice paid for them and we headed to a different part of the building. We left the shoe store and headed in the direction of clothes. I didn't really need any clothes and I wanted her to get something for herself, so I made a change. "Alice, why don't you get something for yourself, you don't have to buy me anything."_

"_It's my 'Welcome To the Family' gift, of course I have to." She said acting kind of offended. I just smiled and walked along beside her. Anytime I got closer to her, I could see her stiffen a little and then walk a little faster to get out of my body's length. All throughout the morning, her eyes kept getting darker until finally, around lunch time, after running through three other stores and not finding anything but a red skirt with black lace lines. _

"_Alice, I'm getting kind of hungry. You can still shop if you're not hungry and I'll go grab food and find out when I'm done." I said, then remembering Edward's request. I made a start to correct myself when I saw the side of her mouth smirk in a way that told me she was in fact hiding something just like Edward. _

"_Yeah, I think I'll shop a little more. I'm going to look for you a black button up shirt to go with that skirt. Perhaps a small red tie to go with it." (link in profile) She told me._

"_Well, I forgot to ask, Edward requested that we call him and Jasper for lunch. Do you want to now, or would you just rather wait and search for the shirt and then call?" I asked._

"_Yes, let's search first-shouldn't take long, I'm going to my favorite store now. The little boutique I mentioned yesterday." She replied, looking happier that I was putting off my lunch._

"_Okay, to the store we go!" I said and made a show of marching away. She followed me, but was soon leading the way since I didn't know where we were going. She pulled me into a little side store that wasn't very wide, but I couldn't see the back wall. I didn't catch the name above me, but I followed her on in. It kind of scared me at first, with everyone I saw-which wasn't many might I add-had on black. Alice and I stuck out like sore thumbs. She looked at me and laughed and I could only guess my facial expression. It didn't stop Alice and soon, we were standing in front of the shirt rack. Alice banged through the hangers and finally came up with a cute little black button up with short sleeves, attached was none other than a little red tie that she had mentioned. _

"_You want me to wear that?" I asked, skeptical. I felt like a freak in this store._

"_Yes, I do. It's cute." She replied. She smiled and then pushed me towards a dressing room. She called over an employee and got them to unlock a dressing room, "She also has a skirt she bought at another store, and can she try it on with this shirt?"_

"_Absolutely." The lady said. She unlocked the door, but a number on the outside, and walked off. I went inside and put on the outfit-shoes included. I had to admit-it looked darn right sexy. It was a cute outfit-Edward wouldn't like it as much because he liked blue on me, but I doubt this would keep him off of me-Thinking that brought back the precious memories from last night. Making love for the first time with Edward was amazing. He fit me like no other one could-every curve of me was in synch with his muscled chest and arms. I don't know how long I was in the dressing room, but I heard a small knock and Alice say, "Bella? Are you okay in there?"_

_I couldn't keep her waiting, so I turned around after one last peep in the mirror and opened the door. I walked out a little ways and saw her standing there, "Alice." She turned around and gasped. _

"_Bella, you look amazing. Edward will like this. I promise. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you for one second-not that he couldn't before, but now..." she trailed off. I wondered had Edward told her about last night? I didn't think about it and smiled._

"_Well Thanks Alice. I love it. I think Edward will too." I said. I twirled for her to get a better look and when I looked back, she had a glazed look on her face. She didn't respond when I said her name a couple of times and it kind of scared me, so I turned around and headed back to the dressing room. I changed back into my outfit and headed back out of the dressing room._

"_Sorry about that Bella. I just got into a deep train of thought and I couldn't lose it." Alice said as soon as we were out of the store._

"_No problem. I figured as much, even though it kind of scared me." I laughed and she returned the favor._

"_You can call my brother now and I'll call Jazz." She said. She pulled out her cell phone and I did the same. After we both hung up, we headed towards where we told the guys we would meet them and sat down. It was time to get a few answers before the boys showed up and I didn't know how to ask any thing. I started with the simple, "Why aren't you ever home anymore." After that question, Alice's face grew with understanding and she knew that I realized something was different about her. I could tell by her expression that she didn't plan on telling me anything until we were with the guys and probably out of the overcrowded mall. That's okay-we have our entire lives to talk and learn about each other._

**_hey everyone! hope you like this chapter!!  
You should definitely review :)  
It helps to know if someone likes this story enough that it should be continued!!  
_**

**_Remember-I don've have a beta-so if you want to do it or know how to get one-you should let me know.  
Thanks!!_**

**_Twilighmaniac08_**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You can call my brother now and I'll call Jazz." She said. She pulled out her cell phone and I did the same. After we both hung up, we headed towards where we told the guys we would meet them and sat down. It was time to get a few answers before the boys showed up and I didn't know how to ask any thing. I started with the simple, "Why aren't you ever home anymore." After that question, Alice's face grew with understanding and she knew that I realized something was different about her. I could tell by her expression that she didn't plan on telling me anything until we were with the guys and probably out of the overcrowded mall. That's okay-we have our entire lives to talk and learn about each other._

_**Chapter 5**_

_Edward and Jasper didn't take long to get to the mall, it was like they were already there and just watching from the top floor waiting for us to call them. I didn't comment on how fast they got there, but I was extremely happy to see Edward. I could tell that Alice and Jasper were happy to see each other too and in some way communicating without talking. Edward gave me this look that looked terrified, but extremely happy to be able to wrap his arms around my waist once more. Nothing was said as Jasper led the rest of us away from the front of the mall to the food court-on the opposite end. I carried my bags until Edward noticed them and he took them off of me.  
__  
We arrived at the food court and Alice found us a table. She sat down, so Jasper and I followed suit. Edward stood behind me at the table where we were sitting, giving Alice a questioning look. I looked back and forth between Edward and Alice and she had that far away look on her face once more. She snapped out of the thoughts and turned towards Jasper and shook her head slowly. He gave her a reassuring smile and looked at Edward, who looked just confused now._

"Are you two going to eat, Alice and I ate a big breakfast." Jasper said. He smirked a little, laughing at an unknown joke.

"Sure, Bella?" Edward asked, waiting for me to follow him. I stood up, smiled at the couple before me, and followed Edward towards Taco Bell. Making our way over-it was a little awkward, like Edward knew the joke and was waiting for me to ask him about it, so he could lie and not tell me the punch line. I asked anyways.

"Edward, what's going on with Alice and Jasper?" He knew it was coming as soon as I parted my lips to speak, I saw him smile.

"I honestly don't know Bella. I know some things-like the fact that Alice isn't ever home and the fact that she never eats and the fact that she always has the glazed looks on her face and the fact that she won't see mom and dad-and the fact that she's about to…" but he stopped. He quit talking and made his lips disappear in a thin line. He caught whatever it may have been that was about to be told.

"What Edward? You can talk to me." I said, almost afraid of his reply.

"I can't Bella. I don't know what's going on with her. I know what you know. She says she'll tell me one day, but things have to happen before she can talk to me about this." He said. He wasn't happy about this, I could tell by the tone of his words. I fell silent as we made it to the counter and the girl behind the register looked up at Edward, obviously aware of how good looking he is. I smiled, he was all mine.

"Can I help you?" she asked. As she appraised Edwards face, I looked at her. She had light brown hair and braces. She wasn't bad looking, but I know-I know that Edward loves me, so I didn't give it another thought.

"Can I have the Mexican pizza combo and a large Pepsi? Bella?" Edward ordered and turned to me so the girl could get my order. I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't really like Taco Bell, but I wasn't complaining, so I ordered two soft shell tacos and a small Pepsi. That would just have to do; I could eat again when I got home. After Edward paid, we thanked the girl and stood at the end of the long counter to wait for our food to be put on the purple tray.

"Thanks for lunch." I told him, smiling. He smiled back and bent down the small distance between our faces and kissed me, quickly and passionately.

"You're welcome." He replied. We waited in casual silence, speaking every few seconds of small things that were going on. Edward mentioned the fact that the person making our food seemed to take forever just as it was put on the tray and our order number called, he smiled politely, and walked a few steps up to the counter and picked up the food, I got our drinks that they placed down afterwards. We turned around and made our way back to the small square table that Alice and Jasper occupied.

Sitting down, I saw that Alice and Jasper kind of scooted backwards on the booth chair they were occupying. What's with them and food, I thought. I removed the idea and unrolled my first taco. I ate my lunch, too awkward to start a conversation and Edwards face just made him look deep in thought. Alice and Jasper were to intertwined in each other, so I didn't want to interrupt that. I finished one taco and looked around the mall, there seemed to be a lot of people, but no one in ear shot. I decided to chance it.

"Alice, I know something is up." I said and I figured I would play it casual at first. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward stiffened and glanced at Jasper. I looked at Jasper to see a look of suspicion and concern for Alice. When I said it, I was kind of playing around with words-knowing I knew what I was talking about, but testing the waters to see if they would talk and the reaction I got from all three of them, I was treading those waters.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked, innocently. She glanced to the side and Jasper calmed down just a bit, she looked up at Edward and his face was hard, he wanted answers too, and last she glanced around her into the crowd of people. She saw no one was very close so they would not hear much and made a decision right then. I'm not sure if she made the decision to talk, or lie.

"Come on, you never eat, your never home, you are always acting a little strange, and Edward knows too. I can tell by just asking you this question that I hit a nerve or something. Alice, you can trust Edward, he's your brother. I'm his girlfriend and hopefully one day his wife, you can trust me too. Why can't you just talk to us?" I asked. I sounded as if I started to beg at the end and in truth, I was.

"Bella." She dropped her face and shook her head left and right a few times, "I want to tell you both, so much. I just can't. I know that one day; I will be able to tell Edward. Then, maybe, I'll be able to tell you too. There is so much you wouldn't understand, or believe better yet. Jasper and I, and even Rosalie and Emmett are bound now and there is no way to go back on it. We're stuck like this for forever and I wish I could tell you, but I don't want to condemn you to this life." She just kept talking. It didn't make sense. What was she talking about, 'bound now and no way to turn back.' I knew I was staring and probably making her feel stupid, but what could make the beautiful Alice Masen and Rosalie Hale bound to something so... horrible?

"Alice, you know you can turn back from anything you don't want to do." Edward spoke up. He was letting me get my head around what she just said. He was begging. Begging for what though? How many times had he begged his little sister to come home? How many times has she said no and how many times had he been heartbroken over being rejected by her? I felt sorry for him.

"No Edward. I can't. Jasper can't. Rosalie can't. Emmett can't. Carlisle can't. Esme can't. We're doomed. I can't talk about it. I can't tell you anything. Not yet. If they found out…" again, Alice lowered her head and shook her head. She looked as if she was going to cry, but instead she shook with dry sobs. I don't understand. What is going on? I glanced at Edward's face and saw that he had moisture in his eyes, but he wasn't looking at me, instead, he was looking at Alice's body and back to Jasper's hardened face, and then to me. We stared at each other, each passing the same question through our minds, 'What had they gotten themselves into.'

I heard Jasper trying to calm Alice down, reassuring her that everything will be okay and the future isn't set in stone unless she made up her mind and with that I saw the immediate changes in her attitude. She looked up to Jasper's face and smiled. It was a calm, reassured smile that had a gesture to it. I guess she had made up her mind. She looked to me and to Edward and back to Jasper and he gave her a small nod and a smile. She looked back to us and grinned.

"Bella, Edward. I want to tell you everything, let's go somewhere no one else can find us. I'll tell you Bella what I've told Edward, but I don't want you to get attached to me. I won't be here much longer." She said. She was smiling, but her voice went a little cold at the end. Edward re-stiffened in his seat and then nodded his head. We finished our lunch and then headed back to our cars, Alice and Jasper went to her car and I rode back with Edward.  
_  
"Let's go home. Mom and dad aren't going to be in until next Saturday." Edward told Alice. She nodded her head and climbed into her vehicle and shut the door. Jasper went in next and rolled the window down, "meet you there." Alice yelled out. Edward and I climbed into his Volvo and were on our way to their mansion of a home._

_** *_

_We arrived at Edward and Alice's home in less than the hour drive, just like getting there it only took Alice 20 minutes. Edward drove slower than Alice, but we still made it in good time. Edward parked in his usual parking place and we got out. Alice and Jasper were already inside waiting on us. Perched on the sofa in the front room, Alice looked as if she would burst before she could tell us everything. I do hope she meant everything. Edward and I made it to the loveseat opposite of Alice and Jasper and took a seat. I leaned into Edward's side and he wrapped one arm around me. I glanced up at him; he leaned down and gave me a small kiss before sitting back up and his face hardening. He looked ready for a beating. We were ready to hear everything, only jasper looked uncomfortable. We waited a few minutes while Alice explained a little to him and then, she turned to us, her eyes blacker than the midnight sky. I was a little frightened since her eyes were a light gold earlier, but I pushed it aside and only hoped that wasn't part of her story. Jasper looked at our faces and I looked at him. His eyes were pitch black also, he swallowed, "Excuse me guys. I'll be back in a bit." He ran from the house and was gone before Alice could make a peep._

"Do you want me to start without him, or do you want to wait?" She asked.

"It's up to you." Edward replied.

"I'll go ahead and start then." She gulped and stopped breathing for a few seconds before she took a deep breath, turned her body, and started her story.

_**Yay! We are definitely on our way to the biggggg part! the main part!  
I really don't know how long this story will be-chapters wise, so I'm just going to keep posting until  
The story ends. :)  
I hope you like this chapter-It was difficult to write, but the next chapter will be harder.  
Remember, I don't have a beta-so If you want to do it or if you know how to do it, please let me know!  
Thanks and please reveiw!!!**_

**_Twilightmaniac08_**


	6. Chapter 6

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT ARE FAMILIAR. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, AS WELL AS THE REAL TWILIGHT THEME. I JUST LIKE TO PUT MY IDEAS IN AND MIX THEM AROUND A LITTLE. THANKS!*****

"_Do you want me to start without him, or do you want to wait?" She asked. _

"_It's up to you." Edward replied. _

"_I'll go ahead and start then." She gulped and stopped breathing for a few seconds before she took a deep breath, turned her body, and started her story._

**Chapter 6**

"_Bella, first things first, I need you to realize that Edward doesn't know anymore than you do. Also, I need you to believe me when I tell you. I need you to know that not one of us chose this fate. Our date ended more than just a night of fun. It ended…" Alice stopped talking. I guess she was really trying to decide. Her face scrunched up and then Jasper was back in our presence. She smiled, kissed him, and turned back to us, "Edward, remember what I told you just last night?"_

_Edward, yet again, stiffened. Every time he stiffened, his face hardened and he balled up his fists, "Yes. I remember quiet clearly, Alice." He spoke through tight lips._

"_Bella, I told Edward this-I need you to be understanding of why Edward is so reluctant." Alice paused, so I nodded. She continued, "Okay, tonight, the four of us-me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are faking our deaths."_

"_What! Why? Alice you don't have to do that, then I'll never..." but she interrupted me._

"_Yes. I know. I will be moving. That's why I asked you to not get attached to me. Now-why we're faking our deaths-that is what I need to tell you. This is the big secret, this is the reason I'm never home, the reason I never eat, and more. Promise me, if you don't believe me, then you'll just this night and tell no one. I need you to promise to tell no one else." Alice said._

"_I promise." I told her. I could keep this to myself. I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. His face was scrunched up and his eyebrows were pulled together. His eyes looked like they had sunk farther back into his beautiful face. He took a couple of short breathes and calmed down, taking a couple of long and deep breathes. His face unscrunched itself and once again, Edward was composed._

"_I, too, promise you Alice. You're my little sister; I'll do what I can to protect you." He finally said. His voice broke somewhere in the middle, but he caught it and smiled._

"_Thanks Edward." Alice smiled, but looked troubled, "Okay. Remember, keep an open mind. I'm going to start at the beginning. Jasper and I met Rosalie and Emmett at the pizza joint down the road from here. Jasper decided to leave his car here and since his home isn't too far away from the pizza place in the opposite direction from here, Emmett did the same thing, parking his vehicle at the Hales' place and we walked. Halfway there, we met up with the other two. We went inside and ate, doing so, having a blast just talking and laughing. Edward knows about my dreams, though no one else does-not even my mom and dad. See Bella, I have dreams and these dreams come true. At first it just felt like an awkward sense of major de-ja-vu, but then these dreams would come and I wasn't sleeping. I figured mom and dad wouldn't take me seriously, so I only confided in Edward at the time…" Alice paused. I was keeping up just fine. Everything sounded normal until she started talking about her dreams. I looked at Edward; her dreams were obviously no surprise to him. I looked back to Alice, nodding my head as a sign to continue._

"_Are you okay?" She asked me. I guess my face was betraying my thoughts._

"_So far, I'm okay. I'm following." I replied, smiling._

"_Okay. Well, this date did oddly start out as a de-ja-vu event, but I decided to ignore it. The de-ja-vu had gotten worse- sense I made it to the pizza place with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett following me, in that order to the same exact booth. I started to get this funny feeling, but none of the three knew about my visions-not even Jasper." She looked at him, his gaze frozen on her small heart shaped face. He smiled though and I saw him squeeze the small hand that he now held between his two huge hands. She turned back to face us, as I snuck a look at Edward's face. Maybe she had already told him this dream and he was remembering the ending. She followed my gaze because when I looked back to face her, she was nodding her head forward, as if telling Edward, 'Yes, you're right.' I heard a small intake of breath from my right and realized that I was right._

_Edward started shaking his head and soon his whole body followed. I realized then that he had small silent tears flowing down his face. I reached over to remove them and he closed his eyes._

"_Alice, what's going on? Please continue." I said, wanting to understand. I wanted to comfort Edward, but what was I comforting him from? I needed to know of Alice's vision-dream-whatever it was that came true to make all of this happen._

"_Bella, Edward believes me. He believes me because he knows of past events that have come true. We have a list marked off of each dream that has actually happened. So, I want you to know. Bella, I really did have fun today. I really wish I could hang around and be friends with you. I love you as my sister already." Alice looked towards Edward once again, this time she smiled, "Because one day, you will be my sister."_

_I didn't breathe. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. Her sister? Does that mean Edward and I will get married in the future? If so, then how will we be sisters if she's planning to fake her own death? I looked to Edward's face for an explanation, but to my surprise, his tears were gone and a smile replaced them. He was beaming at me, his emerald eyes taking my question away. He kissed me then, so I responded. He was going to marry me one day, but in recent events, not even that happy surprise could divert my attention from Alice's story. I pulled away and Edward grabbed my hand with the free hand that wasn't wrapped around my waist. Looking at Alice, I saw that she was beaming and Jasper just looked about as happy as I was feeling. Alice took that as an initiative to begin her story again._

"_The odd feeling I had grew into an even worse feeling, more pronounced, Jasper could tell something was wrong, I was acting strange, especially the minute our waiter came to get our orders and Jasper and Emmet ordered for us. I knew exactly what they were going to say-even before their lips separated to speak. Then, as the waiter retreated to put in the order, I saw him. Blonde hair and blood-red eyes peering at me from around the corner of the next booth. To this day, I still don't know why he was there or why he chose me, but when he did choose me, he also chose Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. He watched all throughout the dinner, he watched as we scarfed down two large pizzas together, and he watched as one by one, we each got up and went to use the restroom or put a song on the jukebox. This guy watched us as we left. He watched, as Jasper noticed, my face glaze over and he watched as he saw me have another vision. When I came out of that vision, he was grinning from ear to ear. I didn't realize until I got up after begging jasper and the others to get out of there and get home, that there was a red headed female beside him. She, too, was smiling. I knew what was coming, for me at least. I didn't see in time for Jasper and them to get away. He decided during my other vision and I didn't know that he made a snap decision to do to them what he was going to do to me. The woman was on top of Rosalie before I could warn them. We hadn't even made it to the street yet, but no one else was around, it was pretty late. Then, the guy had Jasper down. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen. He hadn't killed Jasper, but he and Rose both just started screaming. The woman picked both Jasper and Rosalie up and ran. She picked two grown humans up, Emmett was terrified, and he didn't know what to think as the blonde man circled us-our loves taken. Emmett tried to fight him, but I knew the ending. He knocked Emmett to the ground, growled and sprung on him. Emmett wasn't down five minutes before he started whimpering and finally, screaming, just like Rose and Jasper. I was terrified. I don't know why the rest of the people in the restaurant weren't scared of his red eyes. I backed up until I was almost in the road, a car was coming and I tried to wave them down, but they never slowed down. The man advanced on me real quickly and I didn't have time to scream either. Then, I felt a stinging in my neck." Alice paused, to either take a breath or just let us absorb all of the information, but she felt her neck in memory. She looked at us, a small smile and took another deep breath and began again._

"_He bit me, but didn't wait for me to scream. Before everything went black, I saw him pick up Emmett and started to run, carrying both of us as if we were small children. Everything blurred, I guess do to the fact that he was running so fast, and then, the fire started. I screamed and everything was black." Alice finished her story with her body pressed into Jasper. Her arms were wrapped around her small frame and her lips were quivering. I believed her though. I have seen a blonde man with red eyes before, but he had never messed with me. Everything was quiet until Alice had calmed down enough to continue talking. I tried to arrange my features in a way to let her know I believed her story. I had to believe her, but how does this explain everything else?_

"_I know, this hasn't explained everything right yet, but I'll get there. It's hard to remember those three horrible nights. I guess the man had everything figured out enough that he had been watching to see when mom and dad were gone. That night, they had left for a week long cruise to the Islands and Edward, I guessed assumed I would be staying with Jasper, he didn't look for me, and I believe he was kind of busy with you, Bella. Anyway, by the time Edward realized that I hadn't called or been seen was three days later, and three days too late. I had just woken up. From what, I can't explain, but it was so bad, a horrible experience. Rosalie and Jasper had woken up first, and then Emmett. I was last, but we were all on the same day, only minutes or seconds difference. None of us can really remember anything from before, except things like family and of course, each other. I still have my visions but not it's more often and I can search the future for outcomes. Of course, that's how we knew what we had become and how to stay alive without killing innocent humans. I'm not the only one with a gift though, Jasper can control emotions. He's kept calming me down and he has helped all of us after our change. Rosalie was the worse. I … don't know what else to tell you." Alice said. She looked at us expectantly, waiting for us to either freak out on her or ask her questions-I'm not sure which. After a few minutes of silence, guessing that she was giving us time to work on wrapping our heads around everything she told us, she started to talk, but Edward interrupted her._

"_Alice, your eyes?" Edward started, clearly dumbfounded over the fact that they were that midnight sky black instead of her normal honey brown color and he looked to Jasper, his eyes were pitch black too, but now they were a light gold color._

"_I'm thirsty Edward." She stated simply. Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded. What the heck did she mean by being thirsty? I started to get up, but Edward pulled me back down to his side and pulled me tighter to his body._

"_What? I was going to get her some water." I told him. His eyes became amused as I heard Jasper's guffaw of a laugh and Alice's tinkling bell like laugh. Now I am confused. I turned my eyes back from Edward, looked at Alice, passed over Jasper, and looked back to Edward. He was hurting, I could tell, but I obviously was missing something, "What!?" I asked again._

"_She's isn't thirsty for water, Bella, love. She can't drink water." Edward replied, his smile faltering._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, I needed to see the bigger picture. I sat back on the loveseat and thought over everything I heard. Red eyes, no food or water, can't eat, faking death, bound forever, the glazed looks, Jasper's calming words, them missing school for almost a month, and then suddenly past news headlines swam into my thoughts. Animals disappearing, people gone missing, the park tore up to pieces, accidents-strange accidents, the people on the pier, and more. I gasped, connecting the dots, all of the puzzle pieces falling into place, finally seeing the bigger picture._

"_It was you? You, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? The killings. The accidents. Blood. You're blood thirsty!" As much as I wanted to believe them and be okay with it, my heart began to race and my breathing sped up, "No wonder Edward was terrified." I was muttered, unable to move._

"_Yes, Bella. I'm blood thirsty." Alice grinned. Edward's gripped tightened, but he was smiling._

**_Okay!! That was soo difficult. I hope everyone liked it :)  
Please Review! It's great to hear what you think! Any questions, ask, they will be explained!  
Also!! The main chapter, the 'present' is coming up. This is all still building up!! :)  
Sorry for the small cliffie too! Atleast you know what's going on.  
Next Chapter will be up soon! _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! I will LOVE you for FOREVER!! :)_**

**_Twilightmaniac08_**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey, this will probably be the ONLY note you'll ever get like this from me, but I am on vacation or more of a family bonding trip for me and my 'rents before I move off to college in January. So, I am taking my laptop-I won't have wireless though-and I'll type up a lot. I have a lot of chapter 7 up now, and only like 2 paragraphs missing, but I can't post it because the end of it is in my car. So I PROMISE to have at least 3 more chapters for this story when I get back.  Thanks for reading my story!

Twilight Maniac!


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS-OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 7**

I figured I would never forget the night that Alice and Jasper told Edward and I their secret-and in truth I didn't, but the day afterwards, when I got that call from Edward and then Charlie to confirm the death's of four teenagers in a horrible fire that left no evidence of who the body's might be, made me forget the entire nights conversation. Their teeth and all were never found and after a month of missing and it being Rosalie's apartment, the police department gave up their search and pronounced all four of them dead, do to an electrical fire.

Edward never really got over it and I don't believe his parents are either. Only two months later and neither Elizabeth nor Edward Sr. have been seen in public or outside of their home-period. I helped all I could, but Edward would never let me stay at his place for too long. So, why would today be any different? I had just arrived, a set goal in mind that I was going to help my future family move on as much as I could. I would take all traces of Alice away-lock them up in her bedroom until they were okay enough to bring them out again. Although, deep down, Edward and I knew Alice was still alive-to an extent somewhere-it didn't help the fact that neither of us would ever hear her tinkling bell like laugh again.

Edward answered the door on my second knock, I could tell he had either just woken up or he had been teary eyed for quiet a while.

"Hey Edward." I smiled. I didn't have any happiness left either-especially when the love of my life was in pain. He grinned at me; although his lips didn't quiet reach his eyes-like before.

"Hey Bella." He moved aside and let me into the house. His home never seemed the same-always to big to remember each and every detail. I walked into the front room, him hot on my heels, and sat on the sofa. Edward Sr. stood before the first place, a small glass cup in his hand. He seemed to be looking out the window, but really his eyes were concentrated on Alice's school picture, that was centered on the mantel. I hadn't seen Mrs. Elizabeth since the funeral and Edward always commented that she only got out of bed to eat or use the restroom, which wasn't very often. The once happy family had been broken beyond repair.

"Mr. Edward, how are you?" I asked. I always felt the need to ask him. He wasn't usually out and about in the house either; he was usually locked up in his study or in Alice's room.

"Hello Bella, I'm okay. How are you?" he replied. Both he and Edward had the same grin, but like his son, he couldn't quiet get his smile to reach all the way up. He took a sip of his brandy and waited.

"I'm good, thanks." I told him. Edward finally sat down beside me. I hadn't noticed that he was still standing during mine and his father's conversation. He pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead. I leaned into him and smiled. Edward hadn't forgotten to mention exactly what I meant to him. Every chance he got, he would tell me that he loved me and that I was his light in this darkness his family was facing. He always mentioned that he was thankful for me sticking to his side. I never once left without telling him that he was my best friend and my love-without him, I couldn't exist.

He stood up, pulled me up with him, turned towards the staircase and began to walk. Headed up stairs, I glanced back at his father and saw that he had picked up his daughters picture and began to cry. I couldn't watch, so I followed Edward watching the dangerous stairs under my clumsy feet. We passed the guest room and bathroom and the came to a stop in front of a closed door. Alice's room.

"Edward? What are…" He just smiled at me and opened the door. We walked in and he sat down on her bed, still messy from the last time she slept in it. I followed him, but he pulled me to him and I sat in his lap. He wrapped both arms fully around me and laid his head on my shoulder. He wanted some peace too. We sat there, not talking and unmoving for what seemed like forever. Every few moments of silence though was interrupted with the quiet sobs coming from his torso. He cried, silently, but he could on do this behind closed doors. He thought he had to be strong for his mom and dad. I comforted him the best way that I knew how. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to the floor. We laid there, he was wrapped in my arms until darkness crept up on us, even then we didn't move. He shook in my arms and I challenged myself to hang on to him and not break hold. We missed school when it finally did start back. I hadn't realized that spring break had already come and gone and we were getting closer to graduating.

Although I really didn't have a valid reason for missing classes, I called the school regularly. I had our homework sent home, thankful for one of my friends, Angela, who always stopped by and dropped it off. Neither of us was failing, and somehow-the school excused us. Although I never voiced my opinion, I think it had something to do with the fact that Mr. Masen had given the schools a ton of money one year. Thank God we lived in a small town.

Charlie also knew that if I didn't show up at night that I was at Edward's. Although he didn't agree with me staying the night, he never stopped me. He knew how I helped Edward and we never did anything, but lie there and comfort one another. I made them breakfast, lunch, or dinner sometimes, usually whatever Edward allowed me to stay there long enough for. I sometimes even helped Mrs. Elizabeth get enough strength to get up and shower. I knew they were all thankful for my help, so I didn't need to be told. Edward was the most thankful one though.

Edward didn't really need to be thankful, it was nice, but I would always be by his side-no matter what. We hadn't went on any dates, hung out with any friends, and I became as dependable on him as he as on me. He is everything to me, and I am to him. We push each other too, I push him to see the sunlight and he pushes me to go home. He never really wants me to; I can see that much in his eyes. He pleaded with me to go home to Charlie, to live a little while he moped, but his eyes were begging me to not leave his side. So, I didn't. That night, we fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms on Alice's bedroom floor.

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't lying on the hard, cold floor of Alice's room. I was lying in the big warm comfortable bed in a very familiar room. Edward had moved me in the night and now he was curled around me, wrapped around me in his bed. I rolled over to face him and saw he was still asleep. He looked tired and only guessed that I missed something last night. I didn't want to wake him so I just lied there, breathing him in, until I fell back asleep under his arms.

When I finally did wake up once more, Edward's eyes were intently gazing at my face. He smiled so I smiled. I heard a commotion downstairs, but since Edward didn't unfold himself from around me to see what was going on, I stayed right where I was, very content and very happy.

"Thank you for last night," He stated. He smiled still unsure and I could still see the pain in his eyes, "I did need that. More than you could ever understand." I didn't want to ruin the moment, so instead of using words to respond, I just stretched up as much as I could, to kiss his lips. Seeing what I wanted, he closed the small space and our lips met. We stayed there, together, until our air supply was missing. We broke apart for air and gasped.

"Wow Edward." I smiled, playing with him, "You keep kissing me like that and I'll need another kind of oxygen supply." I laughed at his facial expression and he joined in.

"I just want you to know exactly how much I love you, need you, and want you. Now. Tomorrow. Forever." He responded and for the first time in a while, he smiled, a true genuine, Edward Masen smile-the one that I fell in love with. His eyes sparkled for a moment, until reality crashed down on us and we heard his mother calling for his father. His smile faded and the pain returned. I couldn't let that happen.

"Edward? Let's get out of here. I know you love your mom and dad, but you need some fresh air. Let's get up. As much as I would love to spend an eternity plus forever lying in your arms, we both need to move; if not for us, then for you parents. Edward, they're hurting more than I know and I know you're trying to be strong for them. Let's get up and see some sunlight." I offered. I hoped he would-just go grab a burger, walk around, go to the park-something-anything-to let his pain go for a moment longer. Anything to see his smile grow bigger.

"Okay. Can you help me do something first?" he asked. I knew what this would cost him, but I also knew how it would help me.

"Absolutely anything, what is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Please help me just get her pictures put away. They have to get over her. She's not coming back and I know for a fact that she'll always …" he gulped, "be with us, and it'll always hurt, but they have to continue living." He finished, unshed tears shining in the small piece of sunlight that fell through his open curtains.

"I will. I wanted to last night, but I didn't get the chance. I want to help in any way possible Edward. Pictures are just a reminder, we can lock them away until your parents are strong enough, until you are strong enough to look at them and live. I love you Edward." I kissed him once more, pulling away smiling.

"I know and you're absolutely helping more than you know." He replied; tears silently fell down his gorgeous face, "I love you too, Isabella Swan." He kissed my forehead and unwrapped his body from mine and we got out of the bed.

"I'm going to need to go home to get some clean clothes." I said aloud, he was behind me somewhere. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know Bella, I could get use to waking up beside you every morning." He laughed.

"And I, you, but Charlie would not agree to that without us being married." I replied, sighing at my father's ole-time ways. I knew how he was and he wouldn't budge for the world.

"I didn't plan on it without being married to you." Edward said, looking at me, his eyes smoldering, "I want to marry you Bella."

"I know and I definitely want to marry you Edward, but let's graduate first." I replied. I smiled at him. What I would do to give him everything he wanted.

"Deal." He smiled, other plans forgotten. I leaned in to kiss him and I felt him smile beneath my lips. That was a pleasant feeling, "let's get going." He said, after breaking apart for air.

"Okay. Let's get all of Alice's pictures from the living room and then I'll go get ready." I said, we made our way downstairs and Edward came to a halt at the last step. His eyes wide, he looked around the large room. Chairs turned over, pictures missing, frames hanging sideways, and tables over turned-the room was destroyed. I heard Edward gulp and then he took a deep breathe, and he looked at me.

"Don't worry about getting the pictures. I'll explain everything later." With that, he pulled me out of the house and to my truck, "I'll pick you up in an hour." He kissed me on the lips, smiled, kissed my forehead, then, he turned around and ran up the lawn and disappeared once more inside the huge home.

****So, after I sent the Author's Note, my vacation started, I left home with my laptop in tow. I never wrote anything, because the 2nd day on vacation, we get a call and my papa was put in the hospital, so I rushed 2 states away to make sure he was okay. I got home last night at 10:30pm and am working today-doing this behind my bosses back. I will give you the 3 chapters I promised-but it won't be all at once, and I'm sorry about that****

****I don't have a beta--anyone know where I could get one?****

***Please review! :)***

*Thanks for reading!! and I hoped you liked it!*


	9. Author's Note 2

Hello Everyone! It has been a long time since I have updated, but guess what?! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 8 so I hope to have it typed and put up by the end of this week. My life has been extremely hectic here lately and everything is kind of settling down so I am hoping I can get this story on the road again. I use to post every day, sometimes more than once a day!

So, to all my readers, I am really sorry about the delay, but I promise it's coming... and it will be good!

Thanks!

TwilightManiac08


	10. HEY! :

**Edward and Bella are on vacation and will be back shortly. Sorry for the LONG wait. I know I have not done my part and I will be back shortly. **

I have to download a new writing program. Word expired. :(

**Thanks for keeping up!**

**~TwilightManiac08**


End file.
